copiefandomcom-20200213-history
Examination and evaluation of good practices in the promotion of ethnic minority entrepreneurs
http://ec.europa.eu/enterprise/entrepreneurship/support_measures/migrant/eme_study_en.pdf Examination and evaluation of good practices in the promotion of ethnic minority entrepreneurs], produced by Jan Rath of IMES at the University of Amsterdam and Facet, and published by the EU's Enterprise DG in March 2008. Good practices: the twelve case studies Of the 146 policy measures, 44 have been identified as good practices, and 12 measures were selected for in-depth analysis. These are presented as case studies. They come from nine countries and involve the following policy measures or support schemes: 1. Belgium: Rainbow economy An NGO project that targets asylum seekers and other recent immigrants, providing them an experimental space to exploit their entrepreneurial skills from their home countries and develop these in Brussels. 2. Finland: NYP business services NYP is part of the Business Development Unit (Economic and Planning Centre, City of Helsinki) and offers tailor-made services to immigrants to help them start up and run their own businesses in the Helsinki metropolitan area. 3. France: Cre’Action Cre’Action is a regionally initiated project in the Nord-Pas de Calais, an economically depressed area. It is implemented by an NGO and promotes entrepreneurship amongst unemployed youngsters, in particular from Northwest Africa. 4. Germany: Q.net Q.net is a project in the city of Bremen aimed at increasing immigrants’ chances in the labour market by improving their professional training – thereby seeking to increase the number of business start-ups and decrease the number of failures. 5. Germany: Unternehmer ohne grenzen (Entrepreneurs without borders) A bottom-up initiative by immigrant entrepreneurs, currently run by a semi-public organisation in the city of Hamburg, providing services to immigrant entrepreneurs and representing their economic interest in local business circles. 6. Hungary: Szechenyi entrepreneurial programme A national policy initiative that aims to integrate Roma people by improving their market position as well as the competitiveness of small and medium sized enterprises. The programme is open to both Roma entrepreneurs and ‘native’ entrepreneurs employing Roma. 7. Italy: CNA World Dedalo World-Dedalo is a service providing programme implemented by a semi-public organisation operating in the region of Turin that helps immigrants to start and run businesses. 8. Netherlands: Kansenzones (Enterprise Zones) A local project in the city of Rotterdam, part of a national urban policy, which aims to strengthen entrepreneurship and the economic development of socio-economically depressed city districts by improving the investment climate. 9. Netherlands: Kleurrijk ondernemen (Colourful Entrepreneurship) This is an initiative of the city of Zaanstad that aims to strengthen the local economic structure and to stimulate employment by providing support to starting entrepreneurs, especially immigrants and women. 10. Spain: Lanzadera de empresas (Business Launcher) Lanzadera is a project, run by Transformando, a non-profit organisation in Madrid, which offers work space and financial-administrative support for immigrants to test their business idea in real conditions without having to resign from their job. 11. United Kingdom: Ethnic minority business service (EMBS) EMBS is a local programme that has recently been mainstreamed into the larger ‘Business Bolton Support Unit’ – a semi-public organisation that provides a ‘one stop shop’ for business advice and support to Black and Minority Ethnic communities. 12. United Kingdom: East London small business centre (ELSBC) The ELSBC is a long-standing private organisation established to increase social wealth and mobility in the East End of London by stimulating and supporting micro-enterprises and small businesses. One of its successful projects was the nationally funded Incubator Support project that nurtured start-ups, particularly in fashion-related industries. 12 Case studies of good practices from 140 on the database *Finland: NYP Business Services *France: Cre'Action *Germany: Q.net *Germany: Entrepreneurs without borders ( Unternehmer ohne Grenzen) *Hungary: Szechenyi entrepreneurial programme *Italy: CNA World Dedalo *Netherlands: Kansenzones (Enterprise zones) *Spain: Lansadera de Empresas (Business Launcher) Transformando *UK Ethnic Minority Business Service now Bolton Business Support Unit *UK East London Small Business Centre Report of meeting 'Entrepreneurial diversity in a unified Europe', held in Brussels 5th March 08, at which the report was presented http://ec.europa.eu/enterprise/entrepreneurship/support_measures/migrant/migrant_conf2008.pdf] Category: migrants category:products category:MILE